A Welcome Distraction
by KingfisherGreenMystery
Summary: I'm distracted. I can see you watching me from across the room, feel your presence. It's hard not to. I wonder if I distract you as much?Are you distracted Severus? Will Severus prove to be a welcome distraction for Hermione? Will Severus allow himself to be distracted? One shot romance/angst appropriately M rated, established Hermione-Severus relationship.


****All character references, names and images are owned by JK Rowling. I make no claims to ownership for anything except the plot line.****

**All ratings and review are greatly appreciated. This is my first foray into writing FF, struck by a sudden bout of inspiration I wanted to share this with you all.**

* * *

I'm distracted. I can see you watching me from across the room, feel your presence. It's hard not too. I wonder if I distract you as much?

Our relationship hasn't been easy, we're only human regardless of the actions in our pasts. I've stopped questioning how we ended up here, 3 years post-war, bonded in mind, heart and soul. I cannot questions what it meant to be. How you first approached me, tentative in your affections, reserved in showing too much too soon. Both our insecurities over ruled by the strong quick feeling we shared after that first official outing.

By many standard, the know-it-all and the Professor, we are a normal couple. We argue, the arguments hurtful, the make up regretful for the things said and done. The whispers, the stares, the disregard for our feelings from those we cherished, trusted and admired; the ones that could not trust or admire our strength, our connection, our love. You push my boundaries, highlight my fear, protect my strength. You bound my love to you, intense, selfish and unwavering. I know you feel this too. You distract me from life. You are my life.

I've been distracted all day, itching to return to our treasure home, to feel the textures that will I know will unite our pleasure. I could never imagine all that time ago, in my age of innocence, in the time before us how I would crave the dark seductive lust you introduced me to. I shouldn't be surprised, you love and lust as strong as you protect and defend.

All day imagining what I'll do first when I see you, picturing my body draped across our bed, exposed and needing, begging to be touched. Allowed the thrill and release I've been denied all day. Breasts heavy, crying out for attention. Nipples stiff asking to be sucked. My need heavy and obvious. Your need ready and longing.

I'll share a first with you tonight, my first glorious squirting orgasm. Heavy with arousal and an imagination running a hundred miles an hour, I imagine be tied and begging for you to touch me, not to tease and punish me further. My need clearly displayed and glistening against my hot wet lips. My body full, g-spot pressed, my own hands exploring my needs. Mind and body humming, engaged and wet...nipples hard and tits bouncing as I work myself into a frenzy. I can feel it building, I think I know what's coming, my moans and grunts filling the room. I can't hold them in. I can't stop my hand pulling and slapping my heavy breasts. I imagine being watched from the corner from the corner of the room, on display but denied the touch of another. You tied and restrained, forced to endure the show, of what I do to myself, of what you do to me. Your arousal big and hard, voice heavy with lust. Can you hear how wet this makes me? Your voice husky, grunting, pleading " Hermione, Hermione..." my name from your lips over and over and mantra of passion. You enjoy this as much as I do. Seeing what you do to me. Feeling what pleasure our love displays. I can see your arms pulling, hands and knuckles white; your strength. We both know you're not forced to stay and watch, at any time you could leap from your position and take me. Knowing you could and chose not to only edges me further.

The sound of my body responding to these thoughts is maddening...it's building, I can't hold back, forced to continue, I can stop my pussy clenching and clit throbbing, the heaviness of my pleasure. I can't stop my body quivering, my head bobbing, my voice moaning loudly. I can stop the almighty thrust of my body as it reaches a new peak forcing itself forward in deeper. The juices as they flow hot and fast from my body. What is this sensation, the pressure, the unknown heaviness that has rooted itself inside me, too deeply involved to process, I let go...finally. No holding back. Not thinking, feeling only what my body knows I need. My body and instinct taking over, my need expelling itself from my body. Your name an hymn on my lips, "Severus, Sev gods Severus". The thrill, the peak, the joy how what I have...my mind has...our thoughts have created. I can't help but run my fingers over my body, soothing and caressing the shaking joy. My eyes never leaving yours. I see you're as worked up as I am, the evidence of your peak proudly sat, hot white and heavy on your stomach. Your arousal still hard and twitching. I can't stop the gentle stroking of my singing cunt with my hands; how I wish they were yours. The taste...you do love to taste. I do love your hands.

Stillness is what follows. Mind still racing, body responsive to everything it's in contact with. The air hot with the scent of summer and need...of me, of Us! My mind finally calm, thinking clearly, noting every detail, every sensation, every drop of joy that's been created...the images in my mind may have disappeared but the feelings they brought still present.

I'm no longer distracted. I'm addicted. To you Severus

"Are you distracted Severus?" my voice gravely, "Do you see what you lead me to?". I can't look away. Your face is a vision of intimacy, I can see the reflection of our love in your deep dark eyes. I watch as you stalk across the room, your presence and person dripping with sensuality. While our bodies reflect the hardship endured in times gone by, but I seek my one true mate. My Adonis. My Severus. I am yours and you are mine. We possess each other. You tower over me, impose your stature over our bed, your gaze is piercing. "Hermione...the moment we met again you distracted me. I loathed it at first, a hindrance...but now; you possess me. Love me. Entice me. Addict me. You give my life strength". I can feel you now, your lips on mine seeking entrance. Our bodied pressed together, heavy breathing in harmony. Magic and souls united.

In that moment, we both allow ourselves to be distracted.

* * *

**Read, review and rate.**

**Much love!**


End file.
